Lost
by Nickole J
Summary: When things change, you just might become lost. Review please, no flames. Thank you. One-shot. Should I make a sequel?


It was midnight when a dark-haired seventh year Slytherin girl awoke and climbed out of bed. She pulled on her dark green cloak and quietly left the Dungeon. She headed to her favorite clearing where she would usually lie on the ground and look up at the stars. She was just a few steps away, when she found a lone figure staring out at the lake.

_Who the hell is awake at this time other than me? _She glided towards the stranger, careful to not make a noise. She recognized the familiar curly brown hair and stopped. _She looks so...lost; I guess I'll just leave her. I don't want to disturb her._ She turned around and once again headed to the clearing.

Once there, she set down her cloak and lay down slowly. _The school year is almost finished. What am I going to do now that my parents are dead and the war is over? I used to have it all planned out; marry a pureblood, become a death eater, and serve the dark lord. Now, everything is different, granted I'm happy about that, but now I'm lost too. Malfoy is going to marry the girl Weasley, Zabini will be with Lovegood, hell, even Potter and boy Weasley are together. What will happen to me? Where will I go?_

"Somewhere great probably," Hermione whispered as she lied down next to Pansy. Pansy made room for her on her cloak.

"Were you-?"

"No, you said that last bit out loud."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Your future will be great Pansy, I just know it. I mean, how can it not be? You're rich, pretty, talented, and highly intelligent, that is, when you want to be. You can be anything you want. You're an amazing quidditch player, I don't think I've seen anyone catch the snitch that fast, not even Harry. I was shocked when Malfoy changed to a chaser and you became seeker, but now I know that it fits you. You're rich enough to not do anything, if you wanted to just stay at home or...I guess shop the whole day. Though, if I had money, I would give some to research and then I would still work," Hermione turned towards Pansy.

"Thanks. What are you gonna do after graduation?"

"I don't know. I wanted to become an auror, but the war changed that. Going after bad guys all the time, just doesn't appeal to me anymore. My next choice was to work in the Ministry, under the Care of Magical Creatures Department, but now magical creatures are treated fairly, they don't really need me. Then there's always becoming a professor here, McGonagall already offered me a position, but after spending seven years here, I want to go experience something new. So, I'm completely confused and at a standstill. I wish my parents were still alive, they'd be able to help me."

"I'm pretty sure there are thousands more opportunities for the top student at Hogwarts."

"I'm not sure about that. Things are just so...different. When I was young, I pictured growing up and becoming a famous actress, becoming rich, and getting married to the perfect husband. But now...everything's been rewritten."

"_Your_ future will be great, Hermione. I believe in you. If you want to become an actress, then go for it. You're amazingly beautiful and you win the hearts of everyone around you. As for getting married to the perfect husband, that future has definitely been rewritten," Pansy held on to Hermione's hand, "I'm not perfect, but would you want to be my wife?"

Hermione sat up and stared at the other witch, "Are you serious Pans?"

Pansy sat up and looked into the light brown eyes that were searching her emerald ones, "Yes. We've both been lost for some time, even when we first started dating, we were lost. Right now we're lost and if you're not in my future, I don't even know where I will be. But if you marry me, we can find our way; build the future that, until now, didn't exist. I want to live out my life with you, because I know that together we can find what we've both been searching for. I love you, Hermione Granger, and I want you to marry me."

"Pans...I can't believe it. Yes! I was so afraid that, once we graduated, you would disappear from my life. I thought that you might leave me." Hermione started crying and Pansy immediately wrapped her arms around her. "I was thinking that I would never find someone like you again in my life and that I would be lost forever."

"It's okay, because we're going to be together for a long time. I don't plan on losing you, ever." Pansy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much Pansy, thank you."


End file.
